videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nappa
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball Z: Chou Saiya Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Moves *Break Cannon *Bomber DX *Giant Attack *Megaton Throw *Breakstorm Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Techniques *L2+Circle - Pump Up *L2+Up+Circle - Full Power Charge *L2+Triangle - Full Power Energy Wave *L2+Up+Triangle - High Power Rush *L2+Down+Triangle - Super Mouth Blast Description (CV: Shozo Izuka, JP, Phil Parsons, US) An elite Saiyan warrior that accompanied Vegeta to Earth. He appears to be middle-aged, thanks to his Saiyan characteristics, but in actuality he is over 50 years old. He has been Vegeta's attendant ever since Vegeta's childhood, and has a somewhat violent nature, even among Saiyans. Though in rank he was classified as an elite warrior of nobility, he ultimately served as a servant to the prince which, when compared to the rest of Frieza's elite, was not a very impressive position. He put Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu to death with his incredible might, but fell powerless to Goku who had returned to Earth with new training and a deadly Kaio-ken technique. He begged for Vegeta's help, but was executed for his cowardice. His favorite moves include various energy waves, and with his natural stature and power, he has an overwhelming style of fighting. When Bardock challenged Frieza in "Bardock: The Father of Goku", a younger version of Nappa is seen. At the time, he actually had a little hair on his head. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Stats *Retries: 2 *Type: Melee *Base Power Level: 210 *Base HP: 22,500 *Blast Spark: Medium Ki Blast Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Story Missions *Arrival of the Saiyan Warriors (Level 7, HP: 720) Parallel Quests *Saibamen's Revenge (Level 9?, HP: 778) *Attack of the Saiyans (1) (Level 8, HP: 778) **Arm Crash **Bomber DX **Giant Storm **Break Strike *''Attack of the Saiyans (2) (Level 9, HP: 686)'' **''Arm Crash'' **''Bomber DX'' **''Genocide Shell'' **''Giant Storm'' *Burst Open and Mix! (Level 8, HP: 778) **Genocide Shell **Bomber DX **Break Cannon **Break Strike *Earth in Danger! (Level 18, HP: 1,330) **Arm Crash **Bomber DX **Giany Storm **Break Strike *Great Saiyaman is Here Dragon Ball Z for Kinect Health *36,000 Dragon Ball Z: Kyoushuu! Stats *HP: 1800 *BP: 4000 *Ki Attacks: Blast, Energy Wave *BP Won: 500 Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu Stats *Hit Points: 220 *Ki Points: 68 *Power Rating: 4000 *Experience: 750 Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans Stats 'First Battle' *8000 HP 'Second Battle' *14,000 HP 'Third Battle' *8000 HP 'Final Battle' *16,000 HP Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Stats 'Nappa (1)' *Power: 2 *Speed: 1 *Spirit: 1 'Nappa (2)' *Power: 3 *Speed: 1 *Spirit: 2 Levels *Mighty Nappa - 4 Health Bars - Enemy *It's over 9000!!! - 1 Health Bar, Enemy Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Incomplete Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse)